El plan de Mira
by paii
Summary: Las hermanas Strauss deciden hacer algo para que las "parejas" del gremio se confiesen...ok este summary apesta pero pasen y lean :D...si quieren... NALU y algo de gruvia,jerza,gale...y varias mas XD
1. Fase 1

**etto...vengo de nuevo a quitarles un minuto de su tiempo para que lean esta historia...es cortita pero con mucho cariño para todos ustedes que leen**

**Ademas quiero agradecer a Lucy-Nee, PatashifyDragneel, roci-chan heartfilia y Nate Dragneel que fueron mis primeros 4 reviews T^T **

**bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia**

**F**airy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama~

* * *

**El plan de Mira**

Era un día tranquilo en Fairy Tail, los miembros del gremio hablaban tranquilamente y el silencio reinaba en el lugar como de costumbre al ver pasar las vacas voladoras y los ponicornios volvían desde narnia...ok, ahora a la realidad, las mesas volaban , Gray y Natsu peleaban, como de costumbre este último se había quitado la ropa, lluvia lo observaba con corazoncitos en los ojos y cana bebía la novena copa de esa mañana.

-Mira-nee, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo por ellos?- dijo la menor de los strauss refiriéndose a las diversas "parejas" que formaban entre los miembros del gremio.

-¿a que te refieres?-respondió al no entender la propuesta

-ellos, ninguno se atreve a decirlo-

-hooo...en ese caso dile a cana que...-dijo Mirajane susurrando algo en la oreja de su hermana -yo me encargo del resto-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente necesitaría su cámara hoy.

Una vez se hizo de noche la chicas se encargaron de que todos en el gremio asistieron a la "Fiesta de bienvenida para Laxus", claro esta era la excusa de Mira, ya que este había vuelto hace bastante tiempo y ya lo habían celebrado como suelen hacerlo en Fairy Tail ; pero mira lo uso como pretexto para sus planes diciendo que esta era una "celebración oficial".

-¿esta listo Mira-nee?- susurro Lissana cerca de la barra donde la albina servia una extraña poción el las bebidas de los chicos.

-ya casi-respondió sonriente al ver que todo marchaba según lo planeado

_Flashback _

-hooo...en_ ese caso dile a cana que organizaremos una "Fiesta de bienvenida" para Laxus, yo preparare una poción para que ellos revelen sus verdaderos sentimientos ella debe retar a los chicos en una competencia de beber y luego yo pondré la poción en sus bebidas para que se confiesen de una vez._

_Fin del Flashback_

Todos se encontraban festejando cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona encapuchada, guardaron silencio un segundo para observar al recién llegado.

-minna, saluden a nuestro invitado- dijo mira sonriendo tras la barra mientras Jellal se sacaba la capa dejando ver su rostro y una vez supieron quien era volvieron a actuar como de costumbre.

-¿Mira tu lo trajiste?- le pregunto nerviosa Erza

-Hai, Happy me contó lo que paso durante su entrenamiento en la playa- contestó la albina sonriendo y la titania se marcho seguramente a torturar al pobre exeed.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Cana puso en marcha la siguiente fase del plan organizando una nueva competencia de beber donde seguramente seguiría haciendo honor de su titulo.

* * *

**Bueno lo dejare hasta acá por ahora...ustedes díganme si quieren que siga (ya la tengo lista ewé ) pero decidí dejarla hasta aquí por ahora **

**pd: he descubierto que la inspiración ODIA verme dormir por que todas las ideas vienen cuando me estoy quedando dormida u.u**

**esho~ **

**espero sus criticas, zapatazos, comentarios y consejos que siempre son bienvenidos ^^**


	2. fase 2

**ok...les dije que lo tenia listo ewé**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review y también a los que leyeron esto sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo.**

**F**airy tail es de Mashima-sama

* * *

**Fase 2 (Nalu)**

Nuevamente Cana haciendo honor de su titulo como la bebedora Nº1 del gremio ganó la competencia al ser la última en pie luego varios tragos, al terminar, los que quedaban sobrios se fueron solos,y los que no...bueno digamos que la albina escogió/pidió a algunas chicas "al azar" que los cuidaran así que Juvia se llevo a Gray a casa (aunque no tenia idea donde estaba), Levi, Erza, Evergreen y wendy se quedaron a cuidar de Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman y Romeo respectivamente , este último intento imitar a Natsu en la competencia pero no duro mas de dos copas,se los llevaron a la enfermería para que Mira pudiera "limpiar" tranquila,claro si limpiar significaba espiar detrás de las puertas y ventanas con su cámara en la mano.

Lucy llevo a Natsu a su casa ya que no tenia las llaves de su compañero y no iba a dejar de lado sus modales para entrar por la ventana como siempre lo hacia el entró en la caso con lo que quedaba de conciencia de su compañero y lo ayudo a llegar hasta su cama y este se durmió apenas hizo contacto con el colchón, Lucy suspiro al ver la escena, se veía tan tranquilo y pacífico que le costaba creer que era el mismo y destructivo Dragon Slayer que veía todos los días. La rubia tapo a Natsu y lo corrió un poco para poder sentarse a su lado, acarició su cabello enredando sus dedos en este viendo como él dormía, pero no duro mucho ya que recordó que ella también debía dormir y Natsu estaba usando su cama; suspiro nuevamente restándole importancia después de todo el siempre se dormía junto a ella cuando se colaba en su habitación mientras ella dormía, se coloco su pijama y se acomodo a un lado del chico con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero fue en vano ya que este se giro para abrazarla por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-nee Lucy, quieres ser mi novia- le susurro en el oído haciendo que esta volteara para ver si Natsu estaba despierto o solo era su imaginación y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

-N...Natsu-dijo la rubia intentando alejarse un poco de su compañero pero este la tenia firmemente sujetada.

-Lo digo enserio, te quiero- y luego la beso tiernamente, dejando desconcertada a Lucy,aunque correspondió rápidamente a modo de respuesta hasta que el oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

-¿eso es un si?-quiso confirmar el pelirrosado

-claro-contesto para luego besarlo rápida y suave mente-pero ahora debemos dormir- le recordó y luego se acurruco en su pecho para quedarse dormida junto a él.

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora... tal vez suba el próximo mas tarde o mañana temprano ^^ **

**como siempre su opinión es bien recibida n.n **


	3. Dos y medio

**ok ok...primero quiero diculparme por la demora pero ayer la pc no me dejaba subir el capitulo T-T**

**segundo...como siempre agradecer todos esos lindos reviews que me dejan seguir con la historia **

**tercero...no tenia pensado hacerlo pareja por pareja por que no tengo ni he tenido novio,nisiquiera he dado un beso (lo se soy uan forever alone XD), asi que imaginaran que no se mucho del tema pero ya que XDD**

**y cuarto... **Fairy tail es Hiro-sama

* * *

Dos y medio

Por otro lado en las calles de magnolia Juvia ayudaba a Gray a caminar ya que en cualquier momento este caería.

-Gray-sama ¿no recuerda donde vive?-preguntaba por décima vez la maga de agua sin obtener una respuesta coherente por parte del moreno, así que la chica decidió hospedarse en un hotel, cuando llegaron a la habitación Gray se recostó en la cama mientras Juvia le traía un café para la resaca, pero cuando llego su Gray-sama estaba profundamente dormido, o al menos eso parecía ya que cuando la peliazul se acerco para taparlo este se levantó y beso a Juvia haciendo que esta se sonrojara/desmayara de la emoción y para cuando despertó se encontraba recostada siendo abrazada por Gray que esperaba que despertara.

-¿ya despertaste Juvia?- le dijo acercándose a ella

-Gray-sama, Juvia esta soñando verdad?- le pregunto al no creer lo que estaba pasando

-no, amenos que los dos estemos soñando lo mismo- dijo el pelinegro con una voz profunda, Juvia por su parte no creía lo que pasaba¿donde estaba el Gray que la rechazaba siempre? -Juvia...llevo tiempo pensando, aclarando mis sentimientos y ahora que estamos solos por fin puedo decírtelo- continuo hablando haciendo que el corazón de Juvia latiera mas fuerte que nunca- te rechazo por que me siento extraño cada vez que estoy contigo, no quiero que Lyon este cerca tuyo por que los celos me consumen y no quiero que seas de nadie mas...lo que trato de decir es que, yo te amo Juvia- dijo haciendo que Juvia saltara de alegría y se abalanzara sobre él.

-Juvia esta muy feliz-dijo con los ojos llorosos y besándolo dulcemente-Gray-sama su ropa-dijo asombrada de la velocidad en que las prendas desaparecieron-

-no creo que las necesitemos-le dijo con voz ronca besándola con pasión...ya se imaginaran lo que paso después **(N/A**: nop, mi no escribir limonada XD**)**

Mientras tanto afuera, en la ventana se encontraba Lissana con una de las cámaras de Mira sacando fotos lo mas rápido que podía sonrojada a mas no poder.

...

Por otro lado, el la enfermería del gremio, la cámara de mira no paraba de sacar fotos, aunque no era para menos, después de todo no puedes ver a la gran titania con la cara haciéndole competencia en color a su cabello, ni mucho menos verla tan nerviosa, podía enfrentar a 100 monstruos sin ningún problema, pero con una simple confesión actuaba igual que una niña pequeña.

-eres la luz que logra sacarme de mi oscuridad, no dejes que caiga otra vez-susurro Jellal cerca de la oreja de Erza para luego besarla tiernamente logrando que ella se sonrojara aún mas pero correspondiendo de todas formas.

-no volveré a dejar que caigas, me quedare contigo-contesto con sus mejillas coloradas para luego volver a besarlo.

Volviendo con Mira, ella estaba desesperada, frustrada y decepcionada de ella misma...sabia que tenia que instalar micrófonos también, mas salio de sus pensamientos al percatarse que en la sala de al lado Gajeel había despertado haciendo que Levi también lo hiciera.

-¿ya despertaste Gajeel?- preguntó Levi aún despertando

-no, todavía estoy durmiendo-contesto en tono sarcástico -¿y que haces aquí enana-

-¡no me digas así!-ademas, deberías agradecer...-no siguió hablando ya que fue callada por los labios de Gajeel sobre los suyos.*_flash***(N/A: **imaginen el flash de una cámara**)**_

-eres muy ruidosa- le dijo separándose por culpa del oxigeno *falsh*-¿tu sola te ofreciste a cuidarme?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-hee... no,Mira-san me lo pidió- dijo reaccionando sonrojada y extrañada por la pregunta

-entonces prepárate, seguramente esto no quedara entre nosotros, esa demonio trama algo-advirtió a su compañera y comenzó a buscar alrededor por si había algo escondido haciendo que Levi lo imitara e inmediatamente Mirajane fue por sus siguientes victimas, Romeo y Wendy, que se encontraban halando tranquilamente, demasiado para el gusto de Mira.

-supongo que aún son muy pequeños- suspiro decepcionada al no ver lo que estaba esperando, volvió a mirar para confirmar sus sospechas, pero se sorprendió al ver a Romeo sacar una cajita de su bolsillo y dársela a Wendy quien se sonrojo un poco por el presente, tomo la cajita, la abrió y saco un lindo collar en forma de corazón con algunas joyas alrededor.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto nervioso esperando una respuesta de parte de la pequeña Dragon Slayer

-Hai, es muy lindo- contesto roja como un tomate

-Lucy-nee me ayudo a escogerlo, yo hice algunas misiones para juntar dinero- dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-arigatou...yo...yo también tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos- le dijo Wendy a su acompañante y este obedeció sin pensarlo mucho, ella se acerco despacio, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separo rápida y extremadamente sonrojada al igual que Romeo que no esperaba eso.Y un poco más lejos de ahí Mira saltaba de emoción gracias a la perfecta foto que había tomado ,pero se acababa el tiempo, estaba amaneciendo y aún le faltaba visitar a su hermano, así que en menos de un segundo ya estaba con cámara en mano y lista para vengarse por su "estrategia"del examen clase _S_ que la dejo con gusto a poco, mas se llevo otra gran decepción cuando vio a Elfman acostado en una camilla y Evergreen sentada durmiendo con la cabeza recostada a un lado del "hombre".Tomo una foto de la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales desaparecieron al darse cuenta que ellos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, así que, bendiciendo al inventor el zoom en las cámaras tomo otra fotografía donde se veían claramente sus manos.

Con esto mira dio por finalizada la segunda fase de su plan y se fue a dormir esperando que Lissana y Happy hicieran bien su trabajo.

* * *

**taraaan~ eso fue el capitulo...espero que les** **haya**** gustado y pronto subiré el próximo (si es que el compu me deja ¬¬) **


	4. Fase 3

**Hola denuevo: 3 aquí les traigo el último capitulo de este fic…gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews en este fanfic, me legran el día enserio :D**

**F**airy tail es de Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

**Fase 3**

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó, miro hacia donde debería estar su compañero, mas, se llevó una gran decepción al verse sola en aquella habitación.

-supongo que fue un sueño-dijo para si misma tocando sus labios

-¿que fue un sueño?-preguntó el pelirrosado entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos

-nada- contestó con un leve sonrojo-por cierto ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mirando los platos de la bandeja con algo que pareciera tener vida propia y se iría caminando en cualquier momento.

-¿Alguna vez cocinaste algo además de lo que comes con Happy?-pregunto la maga estelar a su compañero

-no, pero lo intente- dijo con una mano en su nuca mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado.

-tu solo ve a ducharte, aun hueles a cerveza- le dijo sacando una toalla de su armario y pasándosela a Natsu-yo preparare el desayuno-añadió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y sin más Natsu de fue al baño y Lucy a la cocina a preparar algo comestible, sinceramente no entendía como sobrevivían esos dos.

-eso huele bien- dijo el pelirrosado una vez fuera de la ducha abrazando a la rubia por detrás haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¡Natsu!- le reprochó su compañera girándose para para verlo – ve a vestirte, ¿o Gray ya te contagio?- le dijo al ver que Natsu no traía nada más que la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No me compares con el hielito!- protestó alzando un poco la voz

-entonces ve a vestirte…Gray 2- le dijo en tono burlesco intentando que le hiciera caso de una vez, aunque por el contrario solo consiguió que este se acercara aún más para poder besarla, aunque solo duro hasta que Lucy sintió el olor a quemado haciendo que se separara y volviera a cocinar, Natsu iba a reclamar por algo pero se arrepintió al ver a **_su_** Lucy tan concentrada, se sentía bien eso…-**_mi_** _Lucy, podría acostumbrarme_- pensó mientras se vestía.

Y así paso una mañana llena de besos, caricias, abrazos y una que otra discusión ya que Natsu no permitía que ella estuviera tranquila porque aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlo como novio, aunque debía admitir que es lo que ella había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuándo por fin estuvieron listos partieron en dirección al gremio.

Mientas tanto en Fairy Tail Mira, Lissana y Cana se encontraban en la barra viendo las fotos que la demonio había tomado a las 4 parejas que se habían quedado en la enfermería, ellos no querían arriesgarse al cámara de Mira pero no sabían que ya era demasiado tarde, ella tena varias fotos que irían directamente al álbum y las más comprometedoras formarían parte de la tercera fase.

Luego llegó el turno de Lissana que siguió a Juvia y Gray hasta el hotel donde se hospedaron .Sus fotos eran bastante…bueno…dejémoslo en que no eran aptas para menores de edad o mentes inocentes, aunque no se veían del todo bien ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso así que tuvo que tomarlas desde la ventana usando su Take over para volar y así poder tomarlas.

Y finalmente llegó el turno de las cámaras escondidas en la casa de Lucy que Happy instaló a cambio de que Mira lo salvara de Erza. Las cámaras estaban conectadas a una lacrima así que se acomodaron las 3 detrás de la barra a observar las imágenes. Y justamente cuando terminaron de verlas llego la pareja al gremio seguida de Juvia y Gray que venían tomados de las manos por lo que se ganaron varias felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros.

- ¡Cerebro congelado no te lleves toda la atención, yo también puedo ganarte en eso!-le grito Natsu girándose para besar a Lucy -¡NATSU!- le reclamo su compañera sonrojada en parte por el enojo, ella no quería que los demás se enteraran de esa forma lo que sucedía entre ellos

-voy un paso adelante cabeza de carbón-le contestó sonriendo haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara y dejando a Natsu con cara de WTF! Al no entender a lo que se refería en mago de hielo. Y así comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas.

-¡Happy!-llamo mira la pequeño exeed que pasaba por ahí – ¿puedes traerme las cámaras que pusiste ayer en la casa de Lucy?- le dijo aprovechando el ruido del lugar para no levantar sospechas ofreciéndole un gran pescado como recompensa si lo hacía

-Aye!- dijo antes de partir volando a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Lucy a quitar las cámaras para que Mira pudiera revelar las fotos, en unos minutos el neko estaba de vuelta con las cámaras en una bolsita-aquí están- le dijo para luego recibir su premio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Mira llego muy sonriente al gremio con una caja llena de revistas.

-¿Qué es eso Mira?- pregunto Levi al ver la caja que la albina colocaba sobre la barra

-míralo tu misma-le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Levi abrió la caja y se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver la portada de una revista donde aparecían nada más y nada menos que Gajeel y ella besándose en la parte superior izquierda de la portada.

-¿qué pasó enana?-le pregunto su novio que la había estado mirando desde hace un rato, ella solo le mostro la revista-al parecer no nos salvamos, tenias razón- le dijo la peliazul e inmediatamente un aura asesina se apodero de él y todos los chicos mencionados en la revista mientras que las chicas solo se paralizaron de la vergüenza.

-Mira-nee…no crees que te pasaste un poco con la revista, yo solo queria que se confesaran-le dijo su hermana al ver la portada

-¿tú crees? Pienso le falto algo-le contesto la mayor que no se veía del todo convencida.

-¿Cómo lograste que los pusieran en la portada?-pregunto Cana mirando la revista

-Tengo algunos contactos -contesto con simpleza antes de sentir una gran aura asesina detrás suyo -ohayo minna, que se les ofrece-pregunto a los involucrados que en ese momento no pensaban más que en vengarse.

Definitivamente la pobre mira no saldría ilesa de esta ni con su Take over mas poderoso, pero al menos moriría feliz, su pócima funciono y vio completo su plan

Y así poco a poco todo el continente se enteró de las relaciones dentro del gremio gracias a la revista cuya portada decía "_Nuevas parejas en Fairy Tail" _y en su portada aparecía una gran college de Natsu y Lucy abrazados en el centro , Romeo y Wendy en la parte de abajo entre Natsu y Lucy, Jellal y Erza en la parte inferior derecha, Elfman y Evergreen en la parte inferior izquierda y Juvia con Gray en la parte superior derecha.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo…cuando se me ocurra cosa la subiré XD**

**pd: lo de la revista se me ocurrió después de leer el fanfic _"inocente"_ de Aankaa XDD**

**Esho~ bye bye n.n**


End file.
